Living in Darkness
by yonne1104
Summary: There comes a time when the light becomes too bright to even gaze into... :SasuHina: ...The best thing to do is to look away.
1. Chapter 1

**I HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT THIS STORY...i made it on a wim, and thought i should just upload it..... I will put it as a one-shot now, but i don't believe it should just stop right there..You tell me how you feel about it, and i promise i'll continue!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me...**

* * *

"Hinata!" She turned her head to see none other than her little sister Hanabi. Normally, she'd run the other way before she could get a glimpse of her. However, this time her sister was older and smarter; and though Hinata possessed amazing skills -being also shy, so hiding came easy for her, Hanabi was 15, and her skills have sharpened. So instead of running, which is what Hanabi would absolutely love, she breathed deep, and waited for the worst to happen.

"What is Hanabi-chan?"

"Stop calling me that!" she all but yelled. Hinata flinched.

"Eh, um, sorry." she said, fiddling with her fingers. Hinata was 21, and her old habits have yet to leave her. "What was it you wanted?"

Hanabi smiled -actually smiled!- and yanked on Hinata's arm, pulling her through the trees, and out to a clearing. This would be the clearing Naruto always trained in, but she fretted everyday that he had better things to do now that she knows he's in love with Sakura. But instead of seeing Naruto -like she thought she wouldn't- she saw Sasuke Uchiha.

"I want you to talk to him," Hanabi suddenly declared, pushing her out to where Sasuke could clearly see her.

"Wh-what do you mean? W-why?"

"Because, I won't have you moping around about the guy I love, so I want you to talk to him instead."

"B-but Hanabi! I told you I di-didn't love Na-Naruto-kun."

"You fucking liar!" Hinata was taken aback. Hanabi never cursed at her. "Look," she said, walking up to place her hand on her shoulder, "we both can't be in love with Naruto. He's mine. Got that?"

"B-but I told you-"

"Now get out there and find you another man." She pushed her out further, and what's worse: Sasuke looked at her. "I hear he's really cool. Good luck!"

She was beyond shocked when Hanabi smiled and waved at her. Though her sister was asking a ludicrous favor of her, she was beyond glad that they were finally getting along again. Well, in a sort of Hanabi way.

"Hyuuga?" Hinata yelped in surprise, as Sasuke was suddenly behind her.

She turned slowly, blushing once she realized just how close he was to her. He did, too, as he abruptly took a step back. No, he wasn't too close, her breast were just too big, especially after she was only wearing her black tank top, with her jacket around her waist, and the mesh to hold down the monsters left at home. "U-Uchi-chiha."

He raised his eyebrow, and her blush deepened. "Hyuuga?" he repeated, which perturbed her to no ending. He stepped closer, bending his head down to line up with hers, reaching out his hand…

"U-Uh-Uchi-ha-" he enclosed his hand on her chin, pulling her face closer. Her eyes widened.

"Stop," he said, turning her head sideways so he could whisper in her ear. "stuttering. It's annoying."

"S-sorry." Her blush faded.

"Hyuuga," he scolded, turning her face back to look her in the eyes. His Sharingan glaring back at her; and on reflex, her Byakugan activated. He smirked with much pleasure. "what's my name?'

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me." This was ridiculous. She couldn't believe she was even here, in this position, taking lessons from Sasuke Uchiha. The only living survivor of the Uchiha clan. _Did he really want her to say his name?_ "What's my name Hyuuga?" Ridiculous!

"Sa-Sasu-k-ke U-Uchi-" He shook his head, letting go of her face, and walking away as if she weren't even there.

Hinata was surprised, and even a little frightened by this long encounter. So much so, that she couldn't get it out of her mind, and this was forcing her to be up all night. It wasn't frightening because Sasuke was the only one to see her dressing so nude, or the fact that she still felt his palm pressed against her chin, or his chest touching hers; what was frightening was the fact the Hanabi may have accomplished her mission.

The next day, she did well in forgetting the foreboding encounter with Uchiha, and spent her time talking with her new bestest buds Sakura and Temari at Ichiraku Ramen.

"So Hina-chan, where were you last night, anything happened?" Temari asked, the oldest of the bunch. Immediately, a blush covered Hinata's neck. "Something did happen, didn't it?" The blush deepened.

"Why are you blushing so much?"

"Maybe because she finally realized the stupid decision of inviting you into our friendship." Sakura glared.

"What the hell would you know?! You don't even live here!" she growled. Temari lifted her hand.

"Guys!" They stopped.

She was getting tired of their fussing, especially because it was over her. You see, Sakura's a nice girl, and she been wanted to become friends with Hinata, but Hinata always avoided her after she found out the truth. Temari was there one day, as she poured her heart out to her, and was disgusted by Sakura's stupidity -though she didn't hate her quite yet. She told Sakura, and that's when she confronted Hinata, this led her to apologizing -since her and Naruto weren't even dating, and they became friends. Temari, however -having so few of friends, or any at all besides Shikamaru- was jealous and outraged. Thus starting a huge rivalry between the two. It was exhausting.

"N-nothing happened?" Temari and Sakura shared a look: she only stuttered around them when the subject of Naruto was brought up. They softened.

"He's not worth your time," Temari said flatly.

"Hey! That's my teammate your talking about!"

This caused Hinata to believe that they knew about what happened with her and Sasuke. _Hanabi!_

"So what he's cute, he's just a little boy, ya know?" Sakura agreed with this, nodding her head.

Hinata bowed her head in submission. No need in denying it now. "I tried to forget, but I just can't. I'm not even sure I'm really that into him yet, considering…"

"Considering…?" They asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. He's so out of my league."

They jerked their heads back. "What?" Neither believed this. "There is no way-"

"-someone like him could be out of your league."

"Your strong and smart-"

"-and have a completely hot bod."

"That's just impossible!" It really sickens her how they act like they hate each other, but when it comes to something they both agree with, they're as tight as twins -those agreements as rare as a flying pig; and in a village where Naruto existed, that wasn't _so_ rare.

"You guys really think I have a shot?" She asked, completely incredulous.

"Uh duh, and forgetting Naruto would be good for you." they said in unison.

Her thoughts were running away with her, but not for long, as Naruto bounding into their little discussion, crouching on the counter before them. She couldn't believe she was even thinking of being interested in another. He was so dreamy it almost knocked her off of her seat, she was glad he didn't pop up in front of her; but saddened that she was replaced with Sakura.

"What-cha guys talking about?" Temari and Sakura glared at him.

"Get down mutt."

"Jeez, you are so immature! Not like Sasuke-kun at all." This angered him, and she knew it would. Raising her arms, she shrugged innocently.

Hinata looked back and forward between Sakura's mischievous smile, and Naruto's pouting face. She knew one reason why Sakura was acting this way with Naruto, she was just sad that she didn't see it yet.

And that was just the thing: she wanted Naruto to be happy, and Sakura being her best friend, she wanted the same for her. And what makes Naruto happy is Sakura, and vise versa. She just hoped that Sakura wasn't facing her true feelings because she didn't want to hurt her, because _that _would.

"What do you want anyway?" Temari asked flatly.

"Oh, right! Hina-chan?"

Hinata was pulled out of her reverie. "Huh?" Naruto smiled at her; she was so cute and innocent, it always made him smile. "N-Naruto-kun." She was shocked he came all the way here for her. The blush returned.

"Can you come go with me," and deepened. "Sasuke-teme said he needed your help." then blanched. He pulled her away before she could reply.

* * *

"Here she is, now can I go now. Sparring with you is like a death challenge waiting to happen."

"Sp-spar?" she knew there was no way Naruto-kun would bring her here to spar with Sasuke so he could get out of it. There was just no way.

As he leapt through the trees, leaving her in the clearing, she found herself surpassing a shake her head. _Oh no!_ She was back here again, and if she weren't mistaken, in the same spot she was in last night. What was worse, she couldn't see Sasuke anywhere; until, she caught a glimpse of him standing on a tree branch, leaning against the bark. He disappeared; now lying in the grass, leaning against a tree behind her.

"Wh-what?" He lurched up from the ground, and straight toward her, kunai in hand. As he got closer, she realized his Sharingan was activated.

As a reflex to this undefined information, her raised palm, and activated Byakugan left them in a totally embarrassing and irreversible situation. Not only were they close together on the outside, but also on the inside in their subconscious. Their surroundings melted away, and they were inside each others minds in more ways than one.

All Hinata could see or hear was little Sasuke's cry as he watched the deaths of his clan through his brother's blank eyes.

Sasuke wasn't in a better situation either, as he saw the rape and death of Hinata's mother by a stranger's hands through little Hinata's petrified eyes.

When they were back, both felt exposed in many different ways, and with nothing else to hide, they were closer than either ever meant to be.

Hinata was trembling hard: not from her memories, but Sasuke's. she thought she was the only one who ever experienced such treachery with her own eyes that haunted her till this very day. What happened to Sasuke, seeing that familiar face as she watched, was no better than hers.

Sasuke, too was trembling, but not as much as she. What he saw disgusted him to no ending, and made him want to go on a killing strike. If he had known what had happened to Hinata, he would have took her with him on his little journey.

They were still in the position they started in; his kunai to her neck, her hands at the base of his, staring into faces they could only described as their own. Her Byakugan disabled, as she collapsed into his arms, and immediately, so did his Sharingan.

His will was stronger than hers by a long shot, making their painful memories equal in damage. And as Hinata gathered her bearings, Sasuke let his impulses takeover him, and planted a frantic kiss on her lips.

It wasn't quite his first kiss: as Sakura nearly threw herself at him in a strong way to express her love, and his old partner Karin being his pleasurable escape at times; but he had never felt a thing. But this, so sweet and succulent, with a bit of frantic touches and bites, was the kiss he denounced as his first.

They didn't know if it was the heartbreak that made them feel this way, but they were sure that the feelings were mutual.

"So…" It was after their little _get together_ that Sasuke decided to walk her home. Neither had spoke a word since the whole ordeal, so it was kind of awkward trying to speak now. Sasuke could only stare on ahead, scratching the back of his head. He immediately froze.

He never scratched his head, it was so dobe.

Hinata stared at the ground, fiddling with her fingers. "S-so…"

He looked at her then. "Why do you stutter so much?"

She was suddenly on the defensive. "I-I do not!" but clearly this wasn't true. He narrowed his eyes at her. She gasped, staring back down at the ground.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he finally said, walking away and waving his hand like he forgot their kiss had ever happened.

"_Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."_ But, clearly, he didn't.

"Yeah, you, too." Hinata smiled to herself, sneaking her way to her bed. Her attempt was cut short, as she bumped into Neji.

"You're uncharacteristically clumsy today." She yelped, jumping away.

"W-well I-"

"Why was Uchiha here?" he interjected with narrowed eyes, staring out the window.

"Why does it matter?" he looked at her abruptly. _Oopsie, did I just sound defensive._ "w-well, I'm sleepy." She faked a stifled yawn.

"Your lying, Hinata."

"Am not!" she yelled, running around him and down the hall. "goodnight!" She turned a corner.

"She better not be getting into any trouble with that fool," were Neji's last words, as he ambled the other way.

Hinata was safely away from Neji, as she realized he wasn't following her. Neji had his moments where he would actually care about someone else for a chance; but those were only moments, and she was lucky she just past one of them. However, bumping into someone else wasn't quite so lucky. At least, not in this house.

"Ugh, what the hell-!"

"Shush Hanabi-chan, don't get us caught." Hanabi was smart enough to listen, and ignored her stupid nickname.

"You're uncharacteristically clumsy today. Oh yeah, how did the thing with Uchiha-kun go yesterday?" Hinata blushed, immediately reminded of their kiss. "I'm guessing that's a good. See ya."

_That's right?_ "I thought you knew what happened, so why are you asking me?"

"Why are you questioning me?" Hanabi turned with a glare. She said nothing. "Of course I didn't know, I was too busy learning things I already knew by my precious Naruto-chan. I had to get you away so you wouldn't be stalking him again." This shot down poor Hinata's contented spirit.

"But then, how did Sakura and Temari-senpai find out?" she mumbled, more to herself than anyone.

"I don't know," Hanabi said, walking away, suddenly bored with her big sister. "Maybe they were the ones ease dropping. Anyways, you just stay away from Naruto, you got a man now."

Hinata was perplexed. "but then…" When she made it into her room, the kiss flooded her head once again. And when she dreamt, Sasuke flooded her dreams. _you got a man now."_ She hoped this was so.

* * *

"Ah! Sasuke-kun, don't do that!"

"Why not? I do it all the time."

"Stop it! It's perverted, and we're in public."

It's been days since they first kissed, and acting like a couple came natural to them, -minus the groping- ever since they encountered each other again, and Sasuke whisked her off of her feet unknowingly, kissing her fervently. No one they knew, knew about their relationship though -not that they were hiding it, no one just came across the opportunity to find out. It's not like they talked about it.

"Who cares?" Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest, and kissing her neck.

She bit her lip. If he didn't stop it soon they would draw too much attention. Attention was the last thing Hinata wanted. "S-Sasuke," she wined. He let her go, walking away. He did this a lot, he was such a spoiled and selfish child. She sighed, entering Ino's flower shop.

"Hi Hinata, what can I do for you today?"

"It's someone's birthday. You're good at this flower stuff, which should I get to say "memories will never be forgotten." Ino contemplated this, holding her chin, and looking down at the flowers around her.

"Definitely a Hyacinth. Is it for family?"

"Um, something like that."

Ino sauntered to the corner of the store, coming back with a Hyacinth. It was beautiful and a bright, fragrant pink. "Here, it's a part of the lily family, but not a lily. It symbolizes the beauty and meanings of a lily, but is mostly used on the tombstone of a past relative, not lover."

"I'll take four!"

---

"Sasuke-kun, come on." She pulled on his arm, but he was stronger, and wasn't budging from the chair in his living room.

"I told you," he said, pulling her down so that she was sitting on his lap. "I'm not going."

"No," she retorted, trying to stand, "you said you would think about it." He wrapped his arms around her stomach, preventing her leaving him.

"I thought about it, and I don't want to go." He mumbled, nuzzling into her neck.

"You can't just stay inside moping around. Don't you think she'd want you to tell her happy birthday?" He hadn't answered, but she saw him wavering. Just one more little push. "She still loves you, don't you want to show her that you do, too?"

It was silent for awhile. "fine."

---

"Here."

"Why are you giving me two?" Sasuke asked, throwing down a Hyacinth directly where he wanted it to be. He looked down at his one and only. She placed a flower on the ground before his mother's tombstone.

Hinata pulled on his arm, down the rows of gravestones, and stopped by a vast one in the Hyuuga circle. "It's my mother's birthday, too." Sasuke crouched with her as she prayed, staring off into space. He dropped the flower.

"I don't see how you can do this every year."

"everyday," she corrected, standing. He looked up at her. "You mean you've never been here to visit her?" She didn't even need his answer. "That's really sad Sasuke-kun," she mumbled, walking away.

"What do you know!" He yelled, clenching his fist.

Hinata turned to face him. "You know everything I know Sasuke," she whispered, crouching to embrace him as he dropped his head.

Slowly, he brought up his arms to return her embrace. She looked at him; it was certain times where the great Sasuke Uchiha looked so young and clueless. He pulled her down to kiss her, falling down on his back. He held her close.

Never in his life did he think he would meet the one that would understand him. That would love him and be there for him always. The woman that would help him revive his clan. Never, did our little Sasuke feel lonely when Hinata was around.

Hinata was his equal in everyway.

That is when she is around; but at times like these, when he was alone in his house at night, did the reality hit him hard. He lay in his cold bed, facing the entrance of the room, and wishing frantically that she would come through. Sasuke hated feeling like this, it was not like him at all. Needing someone repulsed him. Usually he'd be able to cope on his own, even while he slept in the house his family once vacated. But when spending time with Hinata, and feeling that fulfillness he once felt when he was younger, he could no longer find comfort on his own. Sighing, he turned back to face the wall, trying his best to force on sleep.

This didn't work out, so he tried something else. He was sure sneaking through the Hyuuga compound wouldn't be so hard for him.

---

Hinata stared at the wall, pondering what was bothering her. Something was bothering her, but she wasn't exactly sure what. Well, she knew what, she just didn't know why Sasuke was worrying her so much. She knew something was wrong when she left him home alone, but he assured her he was fine. He was such an enigma that she couldn't help but worry about him.

Sure Sasuke was strong, and he could handle himself, but she just knew him, and he isn't as strong willed as he led on to be. Being with Sasuke made even _her_ feel stronger than she really is, she's sure the same goes for him. But how does he feel when he's all alone in his house: where the people he lost lived? She had Neji with her, and even her father and Hanabi. Things used to be worse, before Neji fought Naruto; is that how he feels now? Terror gripped her suddenly, and she sat up quickly.

There was a sharp knock at her window, but she couldn't say anything as her tongue stuck dumbly to the roof of her mouth. The window was slid open, and silver shone across the floor and into her open eyes. She didn't close her eyes from the sudden brightness, she didn't want to miss him coming in.

"Hinata?" he said in a barely audible whisper. Her expression softened. He came closer, cupping her cheeks in his strong hands, and kissed her gently. She felt the heat from him, and his soft lips on hers, and knew something was wrong.

Sasuke released her lips, and stood up again. He took off his headband and sword, and sat them on a nearby nightstand. He never leaves the house without them, especially after Naruto gave him a new headband identical to his own. He looked back at her lying in the bed, just a thin sheet covering her full body in a white kimono, her hair spread out around her.

He slinked to her bed again, slipping under the sheets with her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she buried herself in his chest. He held onto her for several minutes, his mind was finally calming down, and he was suddenly at peace. She sighed contentedly, kissing his lips, and pressing her body against his. Something was wrong with him, and she just wanted to know what; she'd do anything to make him feel better. But Sasuke didn't plan on speaking: he smiled into their kiss, and slowly reached for the belt to her kimono, his eyes burning with desire and fervent passion.

---

They were both dripping with sweat, even in the cool air that was the Hyuuga household. He sighed heavily and looked down at her. His beautiful Hinata, glowing in the heat of their passion, her eyes full of love for him.

She reached up to breathlessly brush the ruffled strands of his pure black hair from his face. Her mind cloudy, her guard down for once in a millennia. "I love you," she said unexpectedly. It must have been, because he froze for a moment, his eyes widened in shock. She used her hands to calm him, rubbing his back.

Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her lovingly. Hinata hadn't expected him to reply, she hadn't expected herself to say it in the first place. But she didn't need him to: his love is wordless, and displayed by his many actions. He rolled off of her, and snuggled into her side, moving his head to rest on her breasts. She sighed contentedly, running her fingers through his hair.

Weariness was taking over her, and she drifted into the best sleep she could ever ask for. In the black mass that was their dark life, she followed Sasuke to the ends of the Earth.

* * *

"Come with me, Hinata." She backed away, fear clearly etched in her face. What hurts the most is the fact that she's now frightened of him.

Him. Like he's some stranger, like they weren't in love, like they haven't been selling their heart, body, and soul to each other ever since that very faithful night. He held his hand out for her, but she only shied away. He felt a sickening pain in his chest that made him cringe mournfully. He clenched his outstretched hand, gritting his teeth, his eyes turning to their red shields. He shouldn't have asked her; if he was going to be this boldly rejected. There was always the chance of her rejecting his request, but him being with her non stop compelled him to believe she would never think against him. Clearly he was wrong, and he only blamed himself.

He had planned this from the very beginning, even as Lady Tsunade reprimanded him, and used a jutsu to see if he were telling the truth… this jutsu had some faults, seeing as he was lying out of his teeth. He would never lie down his life for this loathly village, believing they were good, when clearly they were the bad guys in every other village's fairytale. No matter what could have happened, there is no way all the villages -excluding the Sand village- could be enemies with the leaf. The Sand village is only our allies because Gaara is their Kazekage, and before that, they had none. Sasuke was not about to spend his life here…he had more things to attend to; as if he would revert to good after living with Orochimaru for 3 years.

Lady Tsunade's mistake was believing in him, because she so badly _wanted_ a better explanation for Sasuke's treachery, that she actually believed he was never intending evil.

"W-why ar-are…YOU DOING THIS!?" she yelped as her feet left the ground. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed through his nose.

"I have no other choice, Hinata." She continued to constantly beat against his back, but unable to really hold up one of her powerful little fingers against him.

She twisted and turned in his hold, begging for dear life to be let down before he passed the sign that would lead to their departure of the Leaf Village. But he couldn't; no matter how much he loved Hinata, even more so than himself, he simply couldn't obey this one request. He simply couldn't give into her crying, and her words, and her eyes, so he made sure he averted them.

He simply couldn't leave without her, live without…be without her. If taking her unwillingly was what he had to resort to, then he would do so.

"I'm sorry Hinata, for dooming you, and dragging you to hell with me." Her pounding ceased. "I just…can't go back to before…my lonely life." She fell overwhelmingly helpless against him. He let her slide off of his shoulders, and held her bridal style. She wondered why he was doing this... why he was leaving the village once again after swearing his loyalty, but most of all; she wondered why he was taking her with him. Unwillingly...

"I just can't live without you."


	2. Chapter 2

Three years had passed and Hinata still harbored that longing feeling of returning to the leaf village. Returning to her firneds, and her family. Everyone she missed; Neji, Hanabi, her dad, Temari, Sakura, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, her mentor Lady Tsunade, and many more. But she couldn't return, because she was branded a traitor. Lying here with the last surviving Akatsuki, she pretty much was.

And all because of a man she so deeply loved. Even after all he has done to her. They no longer had that lovey-dovey relationship they flaunted about in the Leaf village. She barely new the man standing behind her anymore. In the days he was ruthless and a complete stranger, but in the night he was the man she fell so hard for so quickly. He made love to her so hard and for so long that she had found herself forgetting the unforgivable crimes he committed in the day.

"Hinata," he murmured so soft, taking her into his arms. She relaxed against him, wincing as he squeezed too tight on her sore body. "Will you come for me?" He asked her the same question every night. Asking for her forgiveness, even though she always gave the same answer.

"No."

He lifted her and placed her in the bed gently, as if it weren't him who had bruised her so during the daylight. But when the sun went down, and they were only under the watchful eyes of the moon, did he act his old self.

"I thought you would say that," he muttered, leaning over her. He used his hand to force her look at him, using his other to wipe away the tears at the corners of her eyes. "We'll go back soon."

She knew this was not so, but let the words waft over her. She wanted so bad to hear him say those words and mean it. It wasn't fair of him to take her away from her home without her consent, and she told him that, but he always countered with, "I can't live without you." How could she fight against that?

"All we need is each other … right?" He was so blind he was stupid.

He was right in one department though: she needed him. She needed him as much as she needed oxygen; she could not breath without. Though he was wrong, she went along. "Yea."

He kissed her then, wrapping himself around her small frame. Completely intent on making hard love to her to show her just how much he did love her.

But he never thought they'd be interrupted.

"Uchiha-san."

Sasuke held back a deep growl of dissatisfaction. He didn't want anyone interrupting him at a time like this, because in the night Hinata was his first priority. "what?" he nearly snarled.

Hinata winced, suddenly frightened at how quick he reverted back to his evil self. She sighed deeply when he got from over her, and forced herself not to let out a dejected whimper. She wanted so bad to just whisk Sasuke away from his troubles like he did for her… like she used to be able to do for him. Now, she just felt useless. She felt as if she didn't affect him at all anymore; she bet if she were to go missing, he wouldn't even bat an eyebrow. _I'm so useless… I guess some things just never change._ She rolled over to muffle her sobs.

This caused her miss the look of longing cross Sasuke's face, before he walked out the door.

"Why are you calling upon me in the night?" Sasuke leaned against the opening of the cave, his arms folded across his chest.

"There is news you should know of." The bright redhead muttered, walking up beside him.

He sighed as she threw her arms around his shoulders. One itsy bitsy mistake and he's denounced as Karin's man, even after he abandoned her and damn near everybody to join his team and feel that fulfilling feeling once again. That feeling, however, didn't hold out for as long as he thought it would. If it weren't for Hinata dropping into his training that faithful night -or was it training- he would have been gone that very next day. _Hinata…_ Which compelled him to move away from Karin's touch; the familiar feeling of her skin touching his unnerved him to no ending, which was why he made sure they never made contact.

He ignored the hurt, and slightly annoyed, expression fired his way. He was sure Hinata would be in for it tomorrow. "Your damn Leaf ninja's are bombarding into our parameter, _again_."

Sasuke looked around to the other occupants of the room. They warned him about his bringing another ninja of the Leaf into their hideout, but he would here nothing of it. If they wanted him, they had to except _all_ of him. "Are they close."

"Well… not exact-"

"then do not bother me about this matter until they are," he griped, turning his back and walking back to his quarters.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" She just didn't understand what the matter was with him. He was like a totally different person. Before he was hollow and nonchalant, but now he's… vibrant.

It frightened her.

* * *

Sasuke was disgruntled. Not only did Hinata fall asleep on him; but she fell asleep crying. Once again… He slipped under her outstretched arms and snuggled into her side, throwing the thin sheet over them both.

He wouldn't admit to himself how much it pained him to see her that way, because if he did then he would be bending to her every will like he once did before. Hinata just didn't know how much power she had over his heart, soul, and his very body. If she knew about that power would she misuse it? Considering the hell he put her through in training in the days, and fucking in the night, or the worst of worst in his taking her from her beloved home, he wasn't sure.

If he were to show one weakness while in this lair, they would strike him. Or more like Madara Uchiha would.

But they were all wrong: Hinata wasn't his weakness, but his strength. How can the one that gives him enough motivation to live on the rest of the days of his life be his downfall?

So he trained her. He trained her until she bled her own tears like he did, so she could become as strong as he. Stand by his side as his equal once again. By the time Hinata bares her own clan's genetics' ultimatum, he would gladly give her the family she so desires.

His plan to revive his clan, and be sure they rain over the village that brought them all down, was not yet finished.

* * *

_Yes folks i am finally back... Sorry for this chapter being so short, but it's more of a prologue for the sequel. I'll be putting the previous in the sequel but a few changes and itll be much longer- I didn't want to leave you with only this poo chapter and it's shortness, so i waited until i was done with the official chapter one.... Which would be up in two days notice.._

_I still want you to review this chapter... Tell me all your thoughts before you go into the biggy.. I'd love to hear them... And don't worry, nothing is gonna break these two up......... or is it??_

_Yonne1104 signin out...._


End file.
